<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind date by kurocherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667740">Blind date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurocherry/pseuds/kurocherry'>kurocherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, NSFW, Smut, but Its not good tho, waiter jun, working gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurocherry/pseuds/kurocherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao hates blind dates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started to write this at 2am and I’ve been having a little bit of a writing block so I hope this doesn’t come out to shitty. Also English is not my first lenguage so be nice with me :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao hates blind dates. They’re awkward and boring and they feel never ending. There are so many awful things about them: the look on the other’s person eyes when you first each other, the fake laughing, pretending interest in the conversation. Everything was horrible. </p><p>He has always hated them, but now, he didn’t just hate that they were blind dates. He also hated the fact that he knew they would never work out. Now, apart from being awkward, they were pointless. Not because he was too picky or petty. Minghao wished it was that. </p><p>They were pointless because Minghao didn’t like women and the lord knows his mother wasn’t setting him up with a man. His beautiful, loving and homophobic mother. Coming out to her a few years ago seemed like an ok idea back then, but now he was screaming to little Minghao to abort the mission and live in the comfortable closet until he got the company. </p><p>“Your table is ready, sir.” He heard the receptionist voice while he was immersed in his thoughts. “Should I take your coat?” </p><p>Minghao refused, smiling at her. If he needed to run away he didn’t had time to waste looking for his coat. After many dates, he had learned his lesson. She walked him to his table that was beautifully set with wine glasses and flowers.</p><p>“Would you like to look at the menu or shall we wait for your partner?” </p><p>“You don’t have to wait.” </p><p>Minghao had just sat down when he heard a New voice. He looked up to find an elegant looking girl with a gorgeous red dress around her body. He might be gay, but he wasn’t blind. He could appreciate beauty. She had pale skin, long black hair and was relatively tall. Or maybe it was the heels that made her look taller. He stood up and shook her hand, then, they both sat down while the receptionist gave them the menus.</p><p>“Your waiter will be with you in a second.” She said before leaving. </p><p>Minghao had been in this restaurant way too many times. He knew exactly what to order. That didn’t stop him from lifting the menu to have something to look at to bare with his boringness. </p><p>“I’m Xu Minghao.” He said the second he saw her putting down the menu. The faster he introduced himself, the faster this will be over. “I’m 26 years old and I work in fashion.”</p><p>The girl laughed gently, covering her mouth with her hand. </p><p>“You seem to be experienced in this.” Minghao forced a smile. “I’m Bae Joohyun, I’m a model and you don’t need to know my age.” </p><p>“So I’m guessing your older?” </p><p>“That’s not a polite thing to ask.” </p><p>Minghao didn’t intend to be rude, he just find strange how girls never wanted to say their age.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>She shook her head, like saying it wasn’t a big deal. </p><p>“Tell me about you. You’re Chinese, right? When did you move to Korea?”</p><p>Minghao knew it was better to keep the answer short and to show he wasn’t really interested so girls didn’t get their hopes up. </p><p>“About 10 years ago, I think.”</p><p>“Was it hard to learn the lenguage? I’m Korean and it’s complicated even for me.” </p><p>“It was okay. Chinese it’s really hard too.” </p><p>“What about your parents? You moved here alone?” </p><p>Always the same questions. He was about to roll his eyes when the waiter finally appeared.</p><p>“Hello, I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Anything you need, I’ll get it for you.” </p><p>Minghao wanted to die the minute he looked up. That was the most good looking man he has ever seen. A soft but defined jawline, slightly tan skin, a prominent nose and a gorgeous smile. You could clearly see his defined muscles under the tight white shirt he was wearing.  </p><p>“Are you ready to order?” He continued to talk and Minghao realized he had been staring at him for too long without saying a word. The waiter looked at him and smiled. </p><p>“Go ahead.” Minghao said after clearing his throat. </p><p>Joohyun order a simple salad and Minghao just said he wanted the same even though he had already decided to order the steak. Joohyun ordered a bottle of wine too, and he didn’t refuse. Maybe he was going to need some alcohol to finish this date without constantly thinking about kissing the cute waiter. </p><p>”Alright then.” The waiter took their menus and looked at Minghao again, still smiling. “Your food will be here in a minute. Have a good evening.”</p><p>Minghao actually felt a little bit sad when he left. He wanted to stare at him just a few more seconds before crashing into reality again.</p><p>“So,” He heard Joohyun say. “Your parents?” </p><p>Minghao spent the next half an hour hearing Joohyun talk none stop. Usually, he would just nod and agree with everything she said to not make her feel ignored, but this time he felt like he was failing at pretending to care. He was too busy looking at their waiter making drinks and serving tables near them. </p><p>He wasn’t this type of person at all. He knew he had to be respectful with the girls his mom forced him to have a date with because it wasn’t their fault. He also knew he shouldn’t be staring at a random guy he found attractive, but he was just too beautiful. His black pants were tight on his legs and his white button up shirt had little dirt spots that were barely visible, Minghao just noticed them because the waiter leaned beside him when he served the wine. He noticed how broad were his shoulders and how small his waist was when he came to give them their food. </p><p>Minghao was starting to feel like a creep when Joohyun took a break from talking to excuse herself to the bathroom. The minute she disappeared from his sight, Minghao rubbed his face with both hands. What was wrong with him? Was he really acting like a teenager just because of a guy?</p><p>“Enjoying the date, huh?” His voice. It was him. </p><p>Minghao took his face out of his hands and there he was. The waiter was picking up Joohyun’s empty plate with a smile on his face. Didn’t he get tired of smiling?</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>The waiter shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“I’m just saying you don’t seem to be having a good time.” He put the plate on the trade. “Believe me, I know what a good time looks like.”</p><p>“You do?” Minghao couldn't believe they were actually talking. </p><p>“Yeah. You see that couple over there, near the bar?” The guy pointed and Minghao followed his gaze, just to find a boy and a girl looking into each other’s eyes while they fed each other. “That’s a good time. But this? I don’t think so.” </p><p>Minghao crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the back of his chair, looking straight at the waiter’s eyes. He was looking at him too.</p><p>“And what makes you think that?” </p><p>“You look like you want to run away.” Minghao couldn’t correct him in that. Everyone in the establishment could notice that Minghao wasn’t the most excited to be there. ”Also, you’ve been staring at me all night.”  </p><p>Minghao froze. He looked away, arms now in each side of his torso. How did he know? Was he that obvious? Had Joohyun noticed? </p><p>“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to-” Minghao began to apologize. </p><p>“It’s okay.” The waiter said in a calm voice. “I’m not upset. But you should pay more attention to your girlfriend, she might get jealous.”</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” He quickly explained. </p><p>The waiter’s smile got even bigger, if that was possible. </p><p>“Then you can keep staring.” He said, winking at Minghao before leaving. </p><p>Did that really just happened? Was the waiter flirting with him? Was Minghao blushing?</p><p>Joohyun came back smiling at him but Minghao couldn’t concentrate anymore.</p><p>“Should we get dessert?” </p><p>“Actually,” Minghao fake-coughed. “I’m not feeling very well. Is it okay with you if we end the evening now?” </p><p>Joohyun was very understanding and accepted without any complains. They asked for the check but it wasn’t the cute guy who gave it to them. Minghao paid, asked how she was going to get home and waited by her side for her uber to arrive.  They said goodbye with a handshake and Minghao thanked God because she didn’t ask him when they would see each other again or told him to call her. When she was gone and he was sitting on the driver’s seat of his car, Minghao had no clue about what to do. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 11:54pm. Almost midnight. </p><p>Maybe I should go home, Minghao thought while getting out of his car and walking to the entrance. </p><p>“Hey!” That voice again. Minghao turned to see the cute waiter waving at him. He wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore, instead, he was wearing a black hoodie and ripped blue jeans. “Did you forget something in there? We’re all closed now.” </p><p>Minghao once again froze on his spot while the guy walked up to him. </p><p>“N-no, that’s not it.” Minghao said as soon as the other guy was close enough to hear him speak without having to yell. The waiter looked at him, confused. Minghao needed to make his move or else he was going to regret it forever. “I was going to look for you, actually.”</p><p>“You were?” He smiled. “Well, here I am.” </p><p>“I’m Xu Minghao.” </p><p>Minghao felt so dumb but he couldn’t think of something else to say. </p><p>“Wen Junhui.” He also introduced himself.</p><p>Something seemed particular with that name.</p><p>“Are you Chinese?” </p><p>Jun nodded. “I’m assuming you are too.” </p><p>“Jun!” That didn’t came out of Minghao’s mouth. There was a short guy with blonde hair standing next to a black truck and he did not look happy. “Are you coming or not?” </p><p>“Wait a minute!” Jun screamed back. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Minghao smiled. “Is your friend giving you a ride home?” </p><p>“Yeah, but he’s being rude because he’s hurrying me even though he sees we’re talking!” Jun screamed that last part. Minghao laughed at how high his voice got when he did that. </p><p>“You should go then.” </p><p>“Was that all you wanted?” Jun asked, tilting his head. “To introduce yourself?” </p><p>Minghao shook his head. “You need to go and I don’t want to hold you back any longer. I’m sure you had a hard day.” </p><p>Jun got closer and put his hand on Minghao’s right arm. </p><p>“I’ll tell Jihoon to leave. I want to keep talking to you.” Jun let go of his arm. “Wait here, okay?” </p><p>He didn’t even got the chance to nod before Jun fan go his friend. They talked for a little while, the short guy looked annoyed but they hugged before he got inside his truck and left. Jun came back running. </p><p>“So...” He said. “Didn’t you hate kimchi when you just moved?” </p><p>Minghao laughed.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” </p><p>After that, they talked for hours. The thing that started by Minghao having a crush on the hot waiter quickly became legit interest for the amazing guy he was talking to. Jun was a year older that him and he had moved to Korea four years ago to study art; he had a scholarship but had to be a waiter to pay for things like food and supplements; he lived in an apartment with two other guys from the art department and he was about to graduate. Not only was he interesting, Minghao found him even more attractive now the he knew more about him. He was funny, smart, kind and to be honest, fucking hot. The way he pushed his hair back with one hand, or how he bit his lips while listening to Minghao speak. </p><p>“Oh God, what time is it?” Jun asked, suddenly stopping the story he was telling about his first year in Korea.</p><p>Minghao looked at his watch. “It’s 3am...” He felt guilty. “How are you going to get home?” </p><p>“I don’t know to be honest, I think I can afford an Uber but I don’t think there’s any.” </p><p>Minghao put his hand on Jun’s shoulder, making the older guy look at him.</p><p>“Let me give you a ride.” Jun looked indecisive. “I know I’m practically a stranger but it’s the only way.”</p><p>Jun agreed after a few more minutes. Minghao walked him to his car and opened the door for him before sliding to the driver’s seat. He made sure Jun had his belt on and ask for the address of the older’s guy house to let google map indicate him. </p><p>“The girl you had the date with tonight,” Jun suddenly said, after long minutes of silence. </p><p>“What about her?” </p><p>“She’s pretty.” He simply said.</p><p>“You liked her?” Minghao asked.</p><p>He begged the answer wasn’t yes. It would be very humiliating to get rejected even before doing any moves. </p><p>“Nah.” Minghao let go of the air he didn’t know he was holding. “I don’t swing that way.”</p><p>“Oh.” Minghao was dancing in his head. “Then what do you want to know?” </p><p>“You didn’t like her at all?” </p><p>Minghao shook his head.</p><p>“I-” Breathe Minghao, breathe. “I don’t swing that way either.”</p><p>“Then why were you on a date with her?”</p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p>Jun nodded, not asking anymore questions. The rest of the ride to Jun’s apartment passed silent, but in wasn’t uncomfortable. Minghao would look at Jun’s profile from time to time, wondering if he should say something. </p><p>“That’s my building.” Jun said, pointing at a relatively old building. Minghao parked in front of it. “Thank you so much, Minghao. I’m so glad that we got to chat.” </p><p>He nodded in response, not having the strength to answer. He didn’t want to say goodbye, not yet, but he wasn’t that selfish. The older one was probably tired and got things to do in the morning. </p><p>Jun stared at him and Minghao felt like blushing once again. He wasn’t a teenager anymore but right now he felt like one. Like he is saying goodbye to his first date and missing him right away. </p><p>“Minghao.” Jun just kept looking at him. “I’m gonna kiss you.” </p><p>“Mmm?” </p><p>There was no time to think. In less than a second Jun’s mouth was on his own. This wasn’t Minghao’s first time kissing a guy, but the butterflies on his stomach almost made him think that it was. </p><p>Minghao grabbed Jun’s neck and dragged him closer, desperate for more. Kissing him felt like drowning. Kissing Jun felt like freedom. They had to separate their lips to get air, both of the boys breathing heavily with their eyes closed. </p><p>“You were taking to long to do it.” Jun whispered. “I want you.” </p><p>Minghao felt a shiver go down his spine before kissing Jun again. Their tongues playing with each other while Jun’s hand went up and down his thigh, teasing him. Minghao moaned when Jun abandoned his lips just to go down to kiss his neck, licking and sucking on his Adam’s apple. He had Jun’s hair in a fist, pulling it when the pleasure was too much. The older one seemed to like that.</p><p>“You want to go to the back seat?” Minghao asked in between moans. </p><p>“Take off your coat first.” </p><p>Minghao did as he was told. He took off his grey coat while kissing Jun on the lips before sliding into the back seat. Jun followed him right after, kneeling between Minghao’s legs and kissing him again. The younger boy took the end of Jun’s hoodie and lifted up. Jun got away from the kiss to take of his hoodie and the shirt underneath it. If Minghao thought Jun was hot before, now he could find a word that could explain how attractive Wen Junhui was. Jun went down to kiss him again, but Minghao had other plans. He kissed the older’s neck, slowly going down to his chest. He licked his chest enthusiastically and left sloppy kisses everyone while hearing Jun moan very loud. Jun pushed the younger one down and stared at him for a second before he started to undo the button of Minghao’s pants. He pulled them down and quickly went to kiss Minghao’s erection over his boxers. Minghao moaned, desperate, lifting his hips. </p><p>“You like this, huh?” Jun teased. Minghao cried, nodding his head aggressively. “You’re so fucking sexy.” </p><p>That was the first time Minghao heard the other one curse in all the time he had talked with him. Minghao felt his boxers getting pulled down right after that and when he looked at Junhui, he almost came. The older one was fully taking Minghao’s length in his mouth, eyes closed and cheeks red. Minghao’s vision was getting blurry from the pleasure he was feeling. </p><p>“Ah-ah.” Minghao moaned. </p><p>“You want to go all the way?” Jun took Minghao’s member out of his mouth and started leaving soft kisses in his inner thighs. </p><p>“Please.” Jun sucked and licked his thigh, making him shake. “Yes, I want to. Just, please-”</p><p>Minghao saw the older one smile. Before taking Minghao in his mouth again, Jun said</p><p>“Lick them, baby.” Showing two fingers. Minghao quickly listened to his demand and started sucking on the older’s fingers until they were dripping wet. When Minghao was done, Jun grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up, slowly getting one finger inside of the Minghao. “You’re such a good boy. Does it hurt, baby?” Minghao shook his head. “Can you take another one?” </p><p>Before he could even respond, Minghao was getting fucked by Jun’s fingers, his legs wide open and his moans louder than ever. </p><p>“Please...” Minghao begged. </p><p>“What do you want?” Jun teased, once again. </p><p>“I want you...” Minghao said, out of breath. </p><p>Suddenly, Jun pulled his fingers out of him and gently put him down. </p><p>“Where do you keep your...?”</p><p>Minghao quickly pointed the glove compartment and Jun stretched to reach it. He opened and got the condom before reaping the envelope with his teeth. </p><p>“Can I ride you?” Minghao asked, getting up and sitting on top of the older one before he got the chance to answer. Jun smiled. </p><p>“Only if you kiss me while doing it.” </p><p>Minghao put the condom on Jun before slowly taking him. When he was all the way down, he took a couple of minutes before start moving to get used to the feeling. Jun was looking directly at him, caressing his hips with his thumbs. When Minghao began to move, Jun started to lick the younger one’s chest, playing with his nipples while still helping Minghao by holding his hips. </p><p>“Fuck, Minghao.” Jun moaned, pushing his hips up. “You feel so fucking good.” </p><p>Minghao hugged him by the neck and kissed him again. Now, both of their mouths were opened the second they started kissing, tongues restleling, moans loud but drowned by each other’s mouths. Jun reached out for Minghao’s erection as he felt the younger one shiver, warning he was at his limit. </p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” Jun whispered when Minghao stopped kissing him just to moan loudly. The younger one let a little cry when he came, his cum all over Jun’s chest. Jun hugged Minghao tighter, pushing his hips up harder until he came as well. Both of the boys were breathing heavily. </p><p>“I hope this didn’t give you the wrong idea.” Jun said, while kissing Minghao on the cheek. “This isn’t just a one time thing. I wanna see you again.” </p><p>Minghao gave Jun a little peck on the lips. They both smiled. </p><p>“I would like that too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the worst smut I’ve ever written, I’m so sorry. Please tell me if you liked it so I continue to write svt ships stories. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>